yugiohboardgamefandomcom-20200214-history
James Michael Wellington III
James Michael Wellington III is one of the main villains from the sixth series. He was born in London, England, where he still lives in the sixth series. He is trying to erase all humans from existence, that currently inhabit Earth, and rewrite it so the world will reflect his vision. He plays the role of Jasehn's main rival in the third arc of the sixth series. He is voiced by AthrunZala00. Appearance and Skills/Abilities James's appearance is very dark, mysterious, and evil. He wears a black shirt, black pants, black shoes, and a black jacket. He also wears multiple pieces of silver jewelry, mostly on his wrists but also around his neck. His hair is black with white and purple highlights, and his eyes are a white-yellow mix. James can also sprout black angel wings, which is why he refers to himself as a god. His powers are quite immense. He has a magical eye, which allows him to copy all abilities he sees through either combat or future-sight (which is stole from Isaac). He also has the ability to negate other users' abilities, allowing him to temporary disable his opponents' abilities and use his opponents' abilities to fight them. Therefore, with these abilities, he also refers to himself as a god because of them. It is unknown if James plays games since he is busy with his plan to rewrite the world; however, that does not mean he doesn't play games. However, it is later revealed that he plays card duels, which he is good at. James's Death When James takes Tina hostage, Jasehn goes to James's castle to fight for her. The two fight and then eventually move into a castle duel. Jasehn is easily overtaken by James, but reveals that a clone was dueling in his place. Jasehn appears and freezes time, which then he transports James to a completely white, empty time space. James becomes weakened by this and is forced into another castle duel. This time, James loses, which causes him to die. However, before he passes on, James gives Jasehn his eye, which allows Jasehn to copy other abilities he sees and use those abilities as he wishes. Relationships The only relationships that Matthew shares with people are his hate for the humans who inhabit Earth currently. He wishes to eliminate them all and give raise to a new set of inhabits, who will reflect his vision. His main rival would be Isaac Wolfe, but since Isaac is dead, James now turns his attention to the closest person, Jasehn Sarrhis. Once he eliminates Jasehn, he can begin his plan for rewriting the world. He later develops a crush on Tina Summers, who he plans to steal from Jasehn, but ends up unsuccessful. James's Decks James reveals his deck during the Twelve Olympians arc in three duels against Jasehn Sarrhis. This deck is revealed as a Dark Gem Deck. This deck is a dark version of Scott Carson's Gem Deck, since most of the cards have dark attributes and effects the inflict damages at the opponent's life points.